Un canular qui tourne bien
by Arkios
Summary: Misty emmène Ash à la foire de Pallet Town pendant une soirée d'été... Mais... [CoupleSuprise] [Shounen Ai]


Un canular qui tourne bien…

Avertissement : Déconseillé aux homophobes et aux anti-yaoi, anti-shounen ai.

Résumé : Misty invite Ash à la foire agricole de Pallet Town mais elle lui cache quelque chose... Couple Mystère Shounen Ai

Disclaimers : Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, ni ses bestioles. Seul cette histoire est la mienne.

---

Un canular qui tourne bien…

"Donc, Misty m'a donné rendez-vous à la Fête Foraine de Pallet Town." Dis-je à Maman pendant qu'elle essuyait quelques assiettes mouillées.

- Ça m'étonne d'elle, j'ai crue qu'elle n'allait jamais t'avouer ses sentiments.

- Oui, mais... Maman, comment lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressé pour le moment?

- Il va sans doute falloir que tu lui dises franchement que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir de relations amoureuse avec elle, c'est tout.

- Oui, mais... C'est ma meilleure amie depuis quelques années et j'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine.

- Si c'est vraiment ton amie, elle te comprendra mon chéri.

Maman, elle savait toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le moral. C'était le début de la soirée et j'avais été invité par Misty pour aller à la foire qui venait d'ouvert ses portes à Pallet Town. J'adore les Fêtes Foraines mais je n'y suis jamais aller en compagnie d'une fille. Bref, je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez en ce moment mais c'est difficile de dire non à une personne qui nous est cher. Et c'est encore plus difficile de dire à cette personne qu'elle ne nous intéresse pas. D'un autre côté, ce serait ma toute première sortie en "amoureux" et peut-être que j'apprécierais, qui sait? Mais le problème... Enfin, mon dilemme, c'est que je ne ressens rien pour Misty et que je ne me suis jamais sentit attiré vers les femmes. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'est l'amour ou peut-être est-ce parce que je suis tout simplement... Non… cette idée me parait absurde.

J'entendis un couinement près de moi et je compris que Pikachu avait finit son assiette de ragoût et qu'il s'était posé sur mes genoux. Ah! Ce coquin. J'aimais trop lui caresser les joues ou sur la tête. Lui aussi semblait apprécier le fait que je prenne autant soin de son pelage. Je le brosse à chaque soir et je lui donne un bain quotidiennement depuis quelques semaines. C'est exactement depuis le championnat à Hoenn où je suis revenu chez moi pour prendre des vacances et que je me suis fait cette routine qui était de me lever chaque matin, prendre un bon repas et d'aller me promener durant tout le reste de la journée. Le soir arrivé je m'allongeais sur le divan de notre salon avec Pikachu sur le ventre et je regardais des émissions à la télévision. Ce soir, une petite sortie avec Misty ne me fera pas de tords.

Je me suis rappeler que May et Max m'avaient envoyé des courriels ce matin mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de les lires sur mon ordinateur car j'étais pressé pour aller me promener à la forêt de Viridian City. Au fait, je me suis capturé un Weedle l'autre jour quand je suis aller faire un picnic avec mes Pokémon. Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de l'entraîner mais je suis sûr qu'un Beedril dans mon équipe pourrait me servir un jour ou l'autre. J'ai même revut mon Pidgeot ce matin en me promenant vers Pewter City pour rendre visite à Brock. Brock a reprit son poste en tant que chef d'arène du Gym de Pewter. Ayant gagné beaucoup d'expériences depuis notre rencontre, il se trouve que certains dresseurs ont de la difficulté à gagner contre son tout nouveau Dugtrio qu'il a capturé il y a trois mois de cela.

On sonna à la porte à l'instant même où je me suis levé pour apporter mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. C'était Misty à la porte en compagnie d'un ami qui était resté au pas de la porte. Maman les laissa entrer et je reconnu enfin la silhouette de notre ami Tracy. Ce dernier n'allait pas nous accompagner à la foire, malheureusement, car il était seulement venu chez nous pour nous emprunter notre Mr Mime pendant un bref instant. La raison était dû au fait que le Professeur Oak faisait récemment des recherches sur les Pokémon Psychique et qu'il avait besoin des ondes psychiques de Mr Mime pour compléter sa recherche. Maman hésita un moment et demanda gentiment à Mimey d'accompagner Tracy au laboratoire. Une fois l'incident terminé, Misty me regarda avec son plus beau sourire et me tira par la main vers la sortie de ma maison. Elle lâcha un bref "Bonsoir Mme Ketchum!" et nous sortîmes en vitesse. Pikachu nous suivait, ses petites pattes trottant sur le sol poussiéreux. Misty semblait de bonne humeur, elle paraissait même au septième ciel. Moi, par contre, j'angoissais. A chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, je ressentais cette balle de ping-pong qui rebondissait dans mon estomac, comme si il disait : "Fuis, danger mortel en vue!"

Elle nous entraîna m'apporta près d'un stand de barbe à papa et me dit de m'attendre un instant. Elle s'éloigna alors, me laissant parmi une foule d'inconnus et de visages familiers. Plusieurs minutes se déroulèrent dans un brouhaha infernal quand enfin quelque chose attira mon attention, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Au stand de pop-corn en face de moi se trouvait ce visage familier que je n'avais pas revu depuis des mois. Ses cheveux marron, son regard mystérieux, ce sourire en coin qui en disait long... Cette fois par contre, il semblait impatient. C'était bel et bien Gary Oak. Quand il me vit, il ne me lança pas de commentaires, ni ne me dit un simple "Bonsoir." mais il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer pendant plusieurs minutes. D'ailleurs, il était là quelques instants après que Misty m'aie demandé de rester ici.

Les gens qui passaient toujours devant moi pour se rendrent à quelques manèges ou à d'autres stands, je me suis fais un chemin vers le stand de pop-corn et j'ai rejoint mon vieux rival de jeunesse. Il me regarda nerveusement et me demanda : "Pour qui attends-tu, Ash?"

- Misty, elle devait passer la soirée avec moi à la foire mais je l'ai perdue de vue.

- ... Comment ça elle est venue avec toi? Elle est venue avec moi et elle m'a laisser ici.

- Comment?

Étais-ce un canular? Misty s'était-elle fichée de nous?

"On s'est fait avoir je crois." Dit Gary qui regardait à présent le sol.

- Bah, c'est mieux que rien. Au moins on aura pu se voir et se parler un peu.

- Ouais, au moins il y a ça.

- Alors... ton rêve de devenir Professeur de Pokémon, ça tiens toujours Gary?

- En effet. Je prends des cours à l'Université de Saffron dès Septembre et j'espère bien pouvoir faire de très bonne notes.

- J'espère que ce rêve se réalisera.

- Moi de même... Euh, au fait, où est passé ton Pikachu?

Pikachu? Bon sang, je l'avais oublié celui-là!

"Il est sans doute avec Misty." Répliquais-je automatiquement.

- C'est possible.

- Bref, je crois qu'on devrait se promener un peu au lieux de rester cloués ici comme des pancartes.

- Ça serait une meilleure idée si nous allions dans un lieu plus tranquille... Quant dis-tu?

J'ai hoché la tête quand il me dit cela mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il allait m'emmener sur la Grande Roue avec lui. Avait-il une idée derrière la tête? Normalement, on invite pas un mec à aller sur la Grande Roue avec lui... à moins que... et si il... Euh non! Vaut mieux ne pas y penser. C'est absurde. Pourtant, sa voix provoquait en moi des bourdonnements et une grande bouffée de chaleur. Étais-je amoureux de Gary? ... Non, c'est impossible! Moi avec un mec?... Et pourquoi pas? Maintenant que j'y pense, je ressens cette drôle de sensation vers le bas de mes pantalons. On peut voire une bosse se formé sous mon ventre et à travers mes jeans... Oh non! Rapidement, j'ai arrangé mes pantalons de sorte à ce que ça ne se voit pas.

Nous étions sur la Grande Roue, nous montions tranquillement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais aux anges même si c'était en compagnie de mon rival. Nous étions très rapprochés sur le banc de la Grande Roue au fait, ce qui me causa encore plus de malaise au niveau de ma bosse. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive maintenant? Allait-il la voir? Et s'il la voyait, allait-il rire de moi? Pendant qu'il regardait dans une direction où il ne vit pas mon visage, je posais mon regard sur son ventre. Je l'imaginais nu ventre, un peu musclé, pas trop gros, pas trop maigre... Juste parfait. J'avais une envie folle de mettre ma main sous son chandail et de lui caresser les côtes. Mon coeur se débattait comme si il voulait sortir de mon corps et c'est soudainement, en ce moment précis où Gary retournât son visage d'ange vers moi... et m'embrassa.

Je me suis senti comme si la Terre avait arrêté de tournée. Mon corps tout entier était figé dans le temps. Un simple baiser et tout mon corps, mon âme et mon esprit devinrent aussi légers qu'une plume. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela m'était finalement arrivé... Mon premier baisé. "Ash... je..." Dit-il.

- Gary... est-ce que tu-

- ... Oui Ash. Je suis gay.

Ce fut comme un verre d'eau glacée qu'on me lança en pleine face... Gay... Oh mon dieu! Pas moi aussi...! Je ne peux pas être gay... Non, non... C'est absurde. Mais ce baiser... cet unique baiser qui me fit tant de bien...

"Ash... Je suis désolé, ce baiser est partit tout seul. Je ne voulais pas te traumatiser. En fait, c'est Misty qui m'a demandé de t'emmener sur la Grande Roue. Elle pensais que t'étais homo alors elle a voulu nous organiser un rendez-vous... Si tu ne serais pas venu me parler un peu plus tôt, je l'aurais fais de toute manière. Oh, si tu savais comment c'est embarrassant!... Je l'avoue Ash, je t'aime comme à la folie. Peu importe si ça veut dire que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, je m'en fiche! Au moins je t'aurais fait part de mes sentiments."

- Gary... ne t'en fait pas.

J'étais plus calme que lui apparemment, et tout de suite après que j'ai prononcé cette phrase, son teint devint pâle.

- Alors... Tu ne m'en veux pas pour t'avoir embrasser?

- Non, au contraire. J'ai apprécié ce baiser Gary.

Son visage passa du blanc au rose, au rouge. La gêne, quelle affreuse calamité.

Je me suis alors penché vers lui, nous étions au sommet de la Grande Roue et personne ne pouvait nous voir. J'ai mit ma tête sur son épaule et je l'ai entouré avec mes bras. "Je t'aime Gary." Et juste après cette petite phrase toute simple, j'ai eut droit à mon second baiser... et à mon troisième... et à...

FIN


End file.
